Hey, Soul Sister
by abbystar30
Summary: Bella is bored. So, in the face of boredom, what does she do? dance to her favorite song of course! but what happens when Edward comes home early from hunting and finds her singing and dancing? Read to find out! Sweet, Romantic FLUFF! im not good at summaries but its better than it sounds, i promise you! just try it! i know you won't regret it! ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**just a little idea i had about this. i ave tons more so check on my profile for other wone shots like this! i will put them up somethime this week. this is suppose to be s oneshot but i will make it into a two shot if you want me too. tell me if you do in your REVEIWS! SO READ AND REVEIW!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the song which is 'hey, soul sister' train does. i dont own spec savers either. i dont own twilight either so please dont sue me! **

* * *

I am bored. Edward had gone hunting a few hours ago and it was still way too early to sleep. I was just so bored! I never realized that there was so little to do around this place. I mean, I've already make dinner for Charlie and now he is watching some soccer game. I've done the laundry, folded the clothes, washed the dishes, tidied my room, and taken a relaxing shower and imp now lying on my bed, bored. Honestly! There must be something to do around this place! Hmmm, maybe there will be something around my room.

The first thing I spot is my school bag. No. I've done all of my homework so that's out. My computer! It has been awhile since I've emailed my old friends and Renée hasn't it? Yeah. Let's go with that. I walk my ancient computer and turn it on. While it's turning on I scan my room once again for the old radio my friend Bridget gave me as a going away present. Bridget was my crazy best friend. She gave me that because she is music obsessed maniac and wanted to, in her words, 'suck me into the dark side because we have COOKIES!' yeah. She is weird. But I love her for it!

Anyway, I turned it on and it was on an advertisement. I laughed softly. It was that funny one from spec savers that always cracked us up. 'News! Yes there will be news today. On to the weather! Yes there will be weather today.' I don't know why but that has always been funny to me.

I look at my computer and type an email to my befriend,

_Hey Bridget, _

_What's up? I just heard that spec savers advertisement and imp still laughing. Anyway, I'm really bored. Any what I can do so I don't die of boredom? Cause imp dyeing. Don't laugh! I'm not kidding! I'm really dying. And now im going to go flop on the bed and listen to the radio you gave me. Please reply! Soon! Cause I'm dying of boredom! Are you coming here soon? Hope you do. Bye, see you soon (hopefully)_

_-Bella _

Then I heard the music of my favorite song. I squealed, jumped up and started singing along while dancing around.

Which was quite dangerous since I'm a klutz but hey! It is an awesome song.

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey._

I continued dancing around. I grabbed a hairbrush and used it as a mica

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

I knew all the words to this song. It was my ultimate favorite. I and Bridget had listened to it so many times, id lost count.

_Your sweet moon-beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided; you're the one I have decided,_

_Who's one of my kind?_

I danced around my room, still singing and bouncing around in my bed.

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know._

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._

_Tonight._

I laughed and continued sing the catchy tune

_Heeey Heeeeey Heeeeeey..._

_Just in time, I´m so glad you have a one-track mind like me._

_You gave my life direction,_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny..._

You know, now i think about it, this song kinda reminds me of Edward and i. . .

_I´m so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest._

_I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna,_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind..._

I kept bouncing up and down on my bed with the hairbrush still being used as my mike

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know._

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._

_Tonight_

This song gonna be stuck in my head for a long time now...

_Way you can cut a rug,_

_Watching you'd the only drug I need._

_So gangster, I'm so thug,_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see._

_I can be myself now finally,_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_

_I want the world to see you be, with me,_

This song does remind me of how I feel about Edward...

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair you know._

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight.._.

I wonder who they were singing to. Who did they write this song for? I wish i could meet them and ask. . .

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._

_Tonight._

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey, tonight._

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey._

_Tonight._

I kept humming, even after the song ended. I reached over to turn of the radio, completely relaxed. That is, until i heard clapping coming from the wind. I froze in place, my smile disappearing.

"Please tell me you only just arrived here Edward. "I pleaded with my eyes closed and my back turned away from him.

"Sorry, i was here the whole time." he replied. Even without turning around, i knew there was a wide grin on his face.

I sighed, my cheeks turning redder with each second. I was sure i resembled a tomato.

"Did you close your eyes and block your ears?" i asked hopefully. Hey! A girl can dream!

"Nope. Why would i do that? That was amazing to watch." he said. He is probably delusional. Maybe he had one mountain lion to many this time on his hunting trip? I contemplated this idea. That would explain a lot of what had happened in the past few minutes.

At my doubtful face, Edward crossed the room and had me in his arms, my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. I, being the stubborn person i am, closed my eyes.

"No, Bella, look at Me." he said softly. I did as he asked, albeit reluctantly. I sighed, his golden eyes seemed to swirl as i looked at him, effectively dazzling me with the sincerity i could see in them.

"It was great to see you unguarded, happy. The smile on your face was shining and mesmerizing. Your voice as you sang was beautiful. Your laugh like better than the music you were singing. You were like an angel, Bella. And it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he said sincerely. Awwwww! That was so sweet! I gave him a small peck on his is and a smile.

"Thank you Edward." i said. That was so sweet!

"I love you." he said.

"love you more" i replied getting comfortable in my bed and ready to sleep.

I was faintly aware of him mumbling "not possible" but before i could object, i was already asleep.

The next morning, after Edward woke me up as he was leaving he said,

"Bella, I hope you won't be mad, but I did video tape it, okay?" he jumped out the window before I could answer, that coward. but I answered anyway.

"EDWARD! EDWARD, GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! EDWARD! DELETE THAT TAPE, DO YOU HEAR ME? DELETE IT!" I shouted after him. I could hear faint laughter coming from his direction. UGGHHH! Stupid, shiny Volvo owner! when I get my hands on him. . .

* * *

**hey! hope you all liked that. just an idea i had that i had to write down. anyway, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but ill turn it into a two-shot if you want me to. tell me if you liked it, loved it, hated it. REVEIW!**


	2. SEQUEL!

My story, 'Bella's box of humiliating home video's' will, sooner or later, be a sequel to this story. i am still reading this stories reveiws and i justt wanted to tell you that this has not been abandoned and that the sequel is go read it! thank you! :D

-abby

p.s special thanks to all of my wonderfull reveiwers. i love you ALL! :D


End file.
